The girl who was caught
by The Walking Cinema Screen
Summary: Joanna had been travelling with the Doctor when she is caught by Weeping Angels and sent back to Victorian England. There, she will meet Ciel and his butler and do some detective work along the way as well as doing some falling in love with a demon.
1. Chapter 1

I lived a normal life.

Lived.

Past tense.

Definition: To spend one's life in a particular way or under particular circumstances.

Normal.

Definition: To conform to the standard or the common type.

I used to live like any other person. I lived in a house in a little seaside town on the south coast of England close to Lulworth.

I lived with my two, happily married parents, my cool older brother and sweet younger sister.

I was an inbetweener at school. I wasn't the coolest but I wasn't unpopular. I had my friends. But my greatest achievement was being captain of the girls football team. Our school was top of the league in our county for our age group (under 19's) and the best sixth form team in the area.

But outside football, I was aiming high for university. I had been interviewed for Oxford university where I had hoped to one day go and study zoology.

I was also talented with a paintbrush. I would occasionally go down to the beach and paint my surroundings. It was a calming exercise. But I could express myself on canvas. I could express my emotions without having to say anything.

My life changed when I was at school. The change started in the sixth form common room, when the head of sixth form, Mr Yates had retired the term before Christmas and a new term had begun.

Mr Crawley, our Head teacher (who was a bit of a head case who tried to act young by openly swearing around the upper years and telling us pointless stories) was standing at the front of our common room. Eventually, he was going to tell us who our new head of sixth was.

Right after he reminded us why our previous head of year left.

"Right, now, Year 12 and Year 13. As you are all aware, Mr Yates had found it necessary to take an early retirement due to the stress of his job and having to, I quote, 'spoon feed the upper years until they were full and then escort them to the loos and wipe their arses when they were finished'."

There was a small snigger.

"But, this is a new teacher. This means that there is a new leaf. A new page to turn. So without further ado, Mr Smith, this is your new project."

I rolled my eyes and turned to my boyfriend, Tom, who was sitting next to me.

"How much cheesier can he get?" I asked

"Not anymore cheesy than this." Tom said before he pecked my lips.

We both giggled before turning back to the front.

This new guy, Mr Smith, looked really young. By really young, I mean not much older than us. But he was handsome.

He had dark black hair and pretty blue eyes. His dress sense wasn't much to go by. Tweed jacket, bow tie and red shirt was maybe a tad questionable for a man of his age to wear. Maybe it was a hipster fashion craze? He looked the type to go out into the woods and make a drink out of all of the vegetation that he can find in the woods and then drink it out of a tree cup or something along those lines.

There were wolf whistles from some of the girls which seemed to make Mr Smith a bit flustered.

Tom leaned into my ear.

"If you ever decide to play naughty student with him, I wouldn't mind joining in."

I went a bit red from having to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing.

Mr Smith was giving a speech but Tom was reminding me how to breathe properly. After my episode was over, Tom held my hand gently and just held it.

Soon the bell went for lessons. Double Sixth form service. AKA helping teachers out with difficult classrooms.

Today was Monday which meant double art with Mr Peindre and form 7K (cough Special K cough).

Special K was a nickname given to the oddities that were cobbled together to make up that form.

Every Monday, I had to help explain things if asked by the children or help demonstrate. But Special K was another breed of idiot all together.

They were loud, boisterous and found it funny to have paintbrush wars which soon turned into clay wars.

Then they turned their attention to me. Some of them had seen me and Tom kissing me in the hallways and thought it would be a riot to ask me about my personal life with Tom.

Most of which were sexual.

No, I will not let an 11 year old know if I have given him a blow/hand/face/ what other sexual terms that end in job. No you cannot know the details of my first time. No, I will not let you know if I have given someone a Mississippi steam boat (I mean what the HELL is a Mississippi steam boat?).

I sighed as Tom walked me to my lesson.

"You got Special K?" He asked

I gave him a look.

"I take that as a yes."

"They are quiet literally the spawn of the devil." I replied as we walked towards the art corridor.

"Tom, remind me to never have children."

"That's fine by me." He whispered

I smiled and turned around and kissed him. His hands trailed down my back whereas mine stayed wrapped around his neck.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds until...

"Don't you two have lessons to be in?" Said the shrill voice of Ms Stanford

Tom and I broke apart and went our separate ways. I came up to Mr Peindre's room and walked in. The room was empty. As in Special K weren't in.

"Ah, Joanna. I was worried you weren't going to show. Can you help me hand out the ink, one between two, please."

"Um, sir, where are the kids?" I asked

Mr Peindre looked around and thought for a moment before gasping with realisation.

"Ah, I forgot the children have gone on a form trip to Durdle door to find fossils for their seaside project."

"Seaside project?"

"Yes. In all of their lessons, the children are doing work focusing on the coast. So their history teacher thought that today, they could have a relaxing day by the sea to collect fossils."

"Right."

So it was just me and Peindre. Great.

At the end of the day, Tom offered to

drive me home. I accepted and got into his old Nissan Micra.

"Hop into the Pussy Wagon." Said Tom

"Please don't call your mum's old car that." I groaned

Tom laughed and set the engine up. At first, there was a delay in starting the engine as the car coughed and spluttered before starting up.

"You should get your car checked out. I mean, the red engine light's on." I said

"Yeah, I will soon." Said Tom as he reversed out of the school car park.

I rolled my eyes. Tom was the type of person to leave things like this for another day.

We were going up a country lane. It was already dark due to it being early January. Suddenly, the car gave an almighty splutter and stopped. The engine started steaming proving to Tom that he really should've checked the engine out.

I checked my phone for signal. None. Tom's phone didn't have any signal either.

"I'm gonna look for a place to look for help. Just stay in the car, Jo." Tom said as he wrapped his scarf around his neck and headed down the road.

I pulled my coat tight around me. It was really cold in the car and there was no in car heating. All I could do was sit tight and wait.

I looked out of the window and something caught my eye. Something huge and green just rushed behind a tree.

I frowned and shook it off. Then I saw it again in the corner of my eye. I turned my head quickly and got a good look at the thing.

Just poking out from behind a tree was a tall humanoid shape. It was green with long thin limbs and a long craning neck. It's head was a side way oval shape that held two large black eyes. It's belly was large and bloated and this creature was very tall.

It hadn't seemed to notice me. Until I screamed bloody murder. Then it started walking towards the car.

Why did I have to scream? No matter. What did matter however was the green thing coming towards the car.

Weapons... Nothing. I checked the glove compartment to find a jar of pickled eggs. Why the hell were there pickled eggs in the glove compartment? That was disgusting. I was definitely going to talk to Tom about keeping pickled food inside cars.

I looked out the window at the large green creature outside the car. It was mere yards away. I climbed over into the drivers seat and out of the car. The humanoid haas seen me get out and charged at me.

I hurled the jar of vinegary disgustingness at the green thing. The jar shattered on impact with it's belly and the humanoid stopped in its tracks to observe me.

I started inching towards the creature. When it caught sight of me, it started yelling.

"You stupid girl. Look what you've done to me. Look at what you've done! I'm dying because of you. My family will find you and kill you for what you have done!" It gargled

I took bigger strides towards the creature. I had killed it. I didn't know what was going on.

A word of advice to anyone. If you have thrown anything with vinegar at a big green creature, never, under any circumstances, approach it.

Why?

Because it will explode. Quite literally.

I found that out the hard way as green monster guts burst out of the thing like a balloon and stuck to anything in its path.

Including my jacket that I had got for Christmas. My face, my hair, everything.

Then a familiar voice came out from behind.

"Killing a member of one of the most wanted families in the universe, I'm impressed." Said the soft male voice.

I gasped and turned around to see Mr Smith from this morning.

"What the hell are you talking about, Mr Smith?" I asked

"I'll explain later, just follow me."

I didn't argue. If the headmaster trusted him, I guess I had to.

I followed Mr Smith through the woods at the side of the road until we found a blue box. Mr smith ran into the blue box and beckoned me to follow him in. What the hell was he on? How was I meant to fit in there?

"Come on!" He yelled

I followed him in and almost fainted at what I saw. The blue box was bigger on the inside. It was huge. It was bigger than my house.

"But it's... Bigger..."

"On the inside and smaller on the outside I've heard it all before. I wanted to explain everything to you in the warm. Do you want anything, tea? Coffee? Milk? Water? Fish custard?"

"Fishy custard?" I asked

"Fish fingers in custard. It's not as bad as it sounds."

"I'll give it a miss."

"Please, sit. I have some things to explain."

I followed Mr Smith to some sofas surrounding a cylinder control panel.

"There's something's that need to be said so I'll tell you the biggest thing first." He said

"What's the biggest thing?" I asked

"Joanna, your boyfriend, Tim-"

"Tom."

"Sorry, your boyfriend, Tom, is dead."


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at him for a few seconds. My mouth had gone dry and tears prickled into my eyes.

"How?" Was all I could muster before I broke into huge, uncontrollable sobs.

Mr Smith waited until I had finished sobbing before he started explained everything to me.

"I had decided to work at your school because there were some questionable things going on." He started

"What kind of things?" I asked

I took my coat off because the smell of the guts only just hit me and I started retching.

"Are you alright?" Mr Smith asked

"I smell disgusting." I replied before taking deep breaths to stop me vomiting.

"There's a shower upstairs. First right. You can't miss it."

"What is this?" I asked

"This is the TARDIS or the Time And Relative Dimension In Space if you're feeling fancy."

"I mean what does it do?"

"It travels in space and time."

"Like a time machine?"

"It is a time machine and much more."

"Oh."

I started thinking about Tom again. I felt numb and cold inside. I started shivering because of the cold and numb feeling inside. Then I felt sick from the guts all over me and the thought of Tom being dead.

I felt tears make their way down my face.

"You said there was a shower?" I said

"Upstairs, first right. Use the top knob for turning it on and the bottom knob for temperature. Left is hot, right is cold. Cleaning products are to the right of the shower. The bathroom has also provided bath robes so you don't have to put those dirty clothes on."

"Then what do I put on under the robe?"

"You wear clothes under bath robes?"

I widened my eyes.

After your shower, meet me down here so I can explain everything to you without you retching every few seconds. Sound like a plan?"

I nodded

"Good man."

"I'm a girl."

"Oh, oh yes, sorry, I didn't see your hair behind your head."

I chuckled before climbing the stairs and going through a doorway before being greeted by a hallway. I turned right and came to a long corridor. In front of me to the right was a door with a shower sign on it.

I opened the door and went in. The shower room was huge. Every inch of it was tiled with small sand coloured tiles. The shower was an open shower so there weren't any doors to work out if they slide or pull.

I took off my coat and put it to the side I then took off all of my other clothes until I was naked. I turned the shower on and a freezing jet of water came out the shower head. I then turned the bottom knob until the water became hot. I stepped under the shower and started massaging my head and face.

I turned to the cabinet and opened it. There were all different kinds of shampoo, conditioner, body wash, face wash, toothbrush and toothpaste.

I picked up the pink bottle from the shampoo isle and sniffed it. Raspberries and cream. I squeezed the contents of the bottle on to my hand before putting it into my hair.

I then conditioned my hair with some apple and coconut conditioner then I used a lemon body wash. I washed my face with water until there was no more green blobs coming off my face. I turned the shower off and grabbed a towel before drying myself off.

Hanging from the door was a floor length fluffy bath robe and unisex blue striped pyjamas. I pulled the pyjamas on and put my hair into a turban in my towel. I then put the bath robe on.

I walked out of the shower room and walked down the stairs into the main room where Mr Smith was.

He noticed me coming down the stairs.

"Ah, good, you're all clean and don't smell of the insides of a Raxacoricofallapatorian."

"A what?"

Mr Smith sighed

"Big green man that exploded. It's the type of big green man."

"Oh."

"Right, I need you to sit down so I can explain everything."

I sat down opposite him.

"My name isn't Mr Smith. I'm known as the Doctor to many who know me. I came to your school because of some strange goings on in your area. All of them revolved around your school."

"What kinds of strange goings on?"

"You remember some people going missing for a few days and then turning up and acting strangely?"

"Well, Mr Yates, before he retired, was gone for three days before he was back in a fouler mood than before."

"Well, Mr Yates that came back wasn't Mr Yates."

"Who was he?"

"He was a Raxacoricofallapatorian in Mr Yates' skin. You see, the Raxacoricofallapatorian had to get into your school to start something. You remember those plants that were in the school garden. The red flowers..."

"That had to be taken by UNIT. Briefly." I replied

"That was Rakweed. The Raxacoricofallapatorians were trying to wipe out your area so they could sell it."

"Sell our area?"

"They are part of a group, well, family called the Slitheen. The Slitheen family are notorious for selling planets and areas of planets for money. Your area is a place of great beauty so they tried to wipe you lot out. But UNIT heard about strange goings on in your area and destroyed the Rakweed before any spores could get out and wipe you out."

"Mr Yates, well, the Slitheen, was fired by your headmaster who was too a Slitheen. But, your headmaster simply sent Mr Yates back to Raxacoricofallapatorious because he felt that it wasn't a good idea for him to be there."

"Then we should stop the headmaster, before he wipes the town out!" I yelled

"You've already taken care of that."

"What?"

"The jar of vinegar you threw at the Slitheen was none other than your headmaster."

My head started spinning.

"That means I..."

"Killed your headmaster. Yes."

"Oh."

"Mr Yates and your headmaster were the only Slitheen left. They won't be coming back to Earth for a while."

"What happened to Tom?" I asked

"He was attacked by your headmaster in the woods. Raxacoricofallapatorians have sharp claws used for fighting. Your boyfriend saw him without the skin on and attacked your headmaster. But, your headmaster overpowered him and killed him."

"Did you see this happen?" I asked

"No. I saw your boyfriend's body. Well, what was left of it."

I felt sick to my stomach. I felt stupid for not begging Tom to get his car fixed that way, he wouldn't have to die.

But he is dead. You avenged his death. Said a small voice inside me.

"Are you a time traveler?" I asked

"I'm a Time Lord. The last of them. Why?" Said the Doctor

"Take me with you." I said

"It's dangerous. I can't."

"Just one trip."

The Doctor sighed.

"One trip. That's all. I don't do compensation if you get hurt or arrested or whatever."

"Yay!" I said

The doctor started pushing buttons and pulling levers before the time machine sprung into action.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It wasn't just one trip I had been on.

We first went to Midnight. The Doctor told me he had been here before except he never got to see everything because of an entity that found itself on the plane.

We also picked up a new traveller. He told me he had travelled with the doctor before. His name was Captain Jack Harkness. He seemed pretty nice except he was a bit of a flirt.

Together, Jack and I made a bag that looked like a normal bag but could fit many things in it (a kitchen sink could fit in). Knowing that travelling with the Doctor could lead us to find ourselves in danger, we filled our bags with necessities.

I filled mine with a sleeping bag, pillows, iodine drops, my phone, a torch, some books (OK, more than some books), a tent, some pens, dry shampoo, jars of marmalade (homemade) and a few A Level textbooks. There was probably more but I can't list them all.

There were so many places the three of us travelled to in different times too. We saw the moon landing in 1969, we went to a place known as Adipose 3.

I had lost count before I was caught by the Angels. The bag definitely helped me survive where they sent me.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The TARDIS landed in some kind of field in the middle of nowhere.

"Nothing like a spot of camping on a day like this." Said the Doctor

"It's going to rain." Said Jack

"How do you know?" I asked

"Look at the sky." He replied

The Doctor and I looked up and saw grey clouds.

"Maybe a spot of hiking before we hit the sack?" He asked

I nodded and pulled the infinite bag pack onto my shoulders. Jack did the same with his.

There was a wood nearby which we foolishly decided to go into.

When we were a fair way in, I felt movement behind the group. I turned around to see a statue of an angel behind us. It looked like it was weeping.

"Doctor, I don't remember passing that statue."

"What statue?" He asked before turning around.

When he saw it, he seemed to freeze.

"Joanna, keep looking at it." He murmured

"Is that a-" Jack started

"A Weeping Angel, yes." The Doctor said in a panicked tone.

"What is a Weeping Angel?" I asked

"Quantum locked creatures. It means they are stone when observed but when you turn away or blink, they try to send you back in time to consume the time you would've had. But you still live the life you would've lived just not in this time period. So keep looking at it." Said the Doctor

I kept on looking at it until I blinked. After I blinked, I noticed the angel was looking up over its hands.

"Doctor!" I yelled

"Stay calm, Joanna." Said a voice behind me

"Jack, where's the Doctor gone?" I asked

"He's gone to get the TARDIS." Jack said

"I'm scared." I whispered.

I felt tears pool into my eyes.

Jack grabbed my hand and held it.

"Don't cry, Jo. You're much too pretty for that." He whispered

"Jack, now's not the best time for... Gah!" I squealed as the angel started getting closer.

Jack and I were back to back as there was an angel in Jack's path.

I tried blinking only one eye but it didn't work as I can only wink with one eye.

"Jo, on the count of three, jump to the right. Ok, one, two, three."

I flung myself to the right.

The angels were looking at each other.

"We killed the bastards." Said Jack in triumph.

There was a small shed that Jack and I decided to go into to stay warm.

We walked in and saw an angel. It's eyes were open. As was its mouth.

"Oh, grandma, what sharp teeth you have." I murmured

"Let's get out of here."

We turned around to see an angel blocking the doorway with its hands over its eyes.

"Jack, what do we do?" I asked while staring at the angel in the shed

"I don't know." Said Jack looking at the doorway angel

I stared at the angel until my eyes teared up.

I blinked and the angels face was in mine.

"Jack!" I screamed as I clutched his hand.

"It's ok. It's all gonna be ok." He whispered

"I can't..." Was all I said before I closed my eyes.

I felt a pressure on my shoulder and then a sensation of falling, then a sensation of landing on my back.

I opened my eyes. I was in a fancy looking place.

I saw a woman approach me. She looked old and somehow, familiar.

"Would you like to tell me who you are, what you are wearing and why you are in my palace?" The woman asked

Something clicked in my head. The Doctor mentioned something about meeting her.

I stood up and looked her in the eye.

"Your majesty, my name is Joanna Worthington. If I am to tell you why I am here, I request you sit down. It's a rather long story."

TTTTTTTTT

Quick AN:

Thank you to anyone reading this story. I have been working out how this story should go so here's my plan:

Introduction (first few months)

Volume I

Jack the Ripper

Houndsworth arc

Original story by moi (involving Doctor Who aliens)

Ciel's birthday

Curry arc

Circus arc (adding a Paradox twist)

Titanic arc

That's all I've thought of so far. The reason I didn't list it as a cross over is because honestly, I didn't think too deeply into the story.

Anyway, thanks again for reading. Reviews are always good weather they're positive or negative. They give me ideas on improvement.

Thanks again for reading this. :)


	3. Chapter 3

What the Doctor once told me was that Queen Victoria had banished him and his former partner (I can't remember her name, I know it had something to do with a flower) after knighting them.

After my strong introduction and telling Her Majesty the Queen to sit down. I went into deep thought for a bit. How was I meant to tell her that I was from the future and that I was travelling with someone she had banished from the British Empire?

I couldn't tell her the full story. I had to twist the truth a tad. But how? She might send me to an asylum if I forget to add the Doctor but she will want a noose around my neck if I did slip his name.

My mind went blank. I observed the grand room we were in. The grandfather clock in the corner of the room, the fireplace to the far left, the plush, red velvet sofa we were sitting on.

"Speak up, girl, I haven't got all day." The Queen said sharply

From images of the Queen that I remember from Year 9 history, I had always imagined her voice to be a booming and rather loud voice when in reality, it was soft but shrill.

The Queen made an impatient huff as if it were going to hurry me up, when it made me panic even more.

Panic rose up inside me. Alarm bells were ringing in my head.

My breathing started to quicken. I shouldn't have been so bold in meeting her. I shouldn't have asked the Doctor if I could go with him. I should've gone home to mourn Tom instead of focusing on the alien guts all over my face and clothes.

Tom. Why was I thinking about him now? Why was I thinking about him as I was talking to the Queen? My head started spinning and I felt the need to go to the toilet.

It's my fault Tom was dead. Why didn't I persuade him further to get his car fixed? I wouldn't be here if I just persuaded Tom further to get his car fixed.

Why was I thinking about Tom now? While THE QUEEN in THE 1800's was talking to me

My mind flicked back to the present. The Queen looked at me in an irritated way.

'Say something!' I yelled in my head

My lip trembled open and I looked the Queen in the eye.

"I... I mean... We um... Um... T-there was... Um." I stuttered

I had no plan. I was probably going to get kicked out into the streets where I would... I didn't want to think about how I would earn money on the streets.

I was clueless. The thought of not knowing what to do scared me. I was the captain of the girls' football team. I should always have a plan. I should always know what should happen next. But I was too stupid to think of anything.

The Queen looked at me with an unamused expression. I was shaking like a leaf and close to tears. I don't work well under pressure unless I'm out on a football field and I can yell commands and run around rather than be restricted to a chair. I wanted so desperately to run. But the harsh reality was, I couldn't.

"Speak, girl." Said the Queen, snapping me out of my thoughts

"I... Don't know. I think I might leave." I said while standing up.

The sudden movement made my head go fuzzy mixed with my small waves of panic were not a good mix.

I fell onto the floor pretty quickly. I wouldn't know my way out. I wouldn't know where to go, who to speak to. The Doctor could do this so easily. Talk to people, forget people, switch off emotions, work under pressure. I was stupid to think I could act like him even if it was for a few minutes.

I can't talk to people in a normal, jokey way unless I had known them for more than a few hours. I was cool around people I knew. I could joke with them, talk informally to them and be myself. With new people, it's like wearing a mask. I'm not really me. I'm quiet, shy and I don't know how to talk to them without them starting a conversation with me first.

Why couldn't I be more like the Doctor and know my way around things?

Why in God's name so introverted around new people? The adrenalin made me talk to the Queen in such a way that I did.

Now the adrenalin had gone and I was lying on the floor of Buckingham Palace staring at the intricate patterns on the ceiling.

"Girl, are you alright?" Came a seemingly far away and blurred female voice.

"Nghh." Was all that seemed to come out of my mouth.

"David, carry this girl to a guest room. Let her rest." Said the blurred female voice.

I wasn't in focus. My limbs were made of wood and all I could think about was the pattern on the ceiling. There were squares and inside the squares were diamonds and inside the diamonds were squares. The pattern went on like this until the shapes got too small to see.

"Take her bag." Came the same voice

I was lifted. My brain was screaming to my legs to move but they couldn't. I was exhausted and now I couldn't get home.

I couldn't get home.

The thought hit me like a train. I couldn't get home without the Doctor. I couldn't see my parents again. My brother Luke, my sister Diane. The dogs Gatsby and Gizmo. My friends Kyle, Sam, Myra and Kira.

I wouldn't be able to go to my own house and lie in my own bed. I couldn't walk along the beach and paint Durdle door.

I couldn't go back to study zoology at Oxford (if I got in). I couldn't go back and play football in the team.

But then there was a thought worse than the others.

I won't be able to see Tom again. Even if I went back.

I started thrashing about and screaming. All of these thoughts hurt. Knowing that I wouldn't see any of my family and friends again made me feel breathless and achey.

I felt the person that was lifting me falter as I thrashed. There was a hurried conversation going on between two people that I couldn't pick up over the buzzy feeling mixed with my wails.

The person holding me stopped walking. I pondered why as I kept on thrashing about. Then a cloth was held over my mouth and nose. It smelt disgustingly sweet and it made me feel sleepy. I stopped thrashing as I felt myself go tingly and buzzy before my eyes closed.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Dream:

I was lying on the sand. I heard waves crashing in the background. It was quiet and peaceful as nobody seemed to be around.

I sat up and admired the view. Lulworth in the summer was one of the most beautiful things to witness. The way the sun sits in the sky while clouds lazily move through the brilliant blue sky.

"Hey, Jo!" There was a call behind me.

I turned around to see Tom. I smiled and patted the space next to me.

"Come sit, come sit!" I yelled over to him.

Tom came and sat down next to me. He pulled me into his arms and I seemed to melt.

"I miss this, Jo." He whispered

"Well, you're not missing it now, are you?" I replied with a giggle

Tom started playing with my hair.

"I miss you." Tom whispered

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Jo, I miss you. I miss you so much."

"Tom, what are you talking about?"

"Do you miss me like I miss you?"

I flinched back. He was scaring me. He had become so clingy and attached and it scared me.

"Tom, stop it, please!" I yelled

"You didn't miss me did you? He was much more exciting than me, wasn't he?" Tom hissed

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You do! You don't miss me, do you? You feel guilty that you didn't miss me like a normal human being would!" He yelled

Tom grabbed my hair. I looked to see he had tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He sobbed in my ear.

I could only watch as Tom got up and started walking into the sea. Why was he going into the sea?

I could only watch pathetically as Tom's head disappeared beneath the surface of the water.

Why did Tom do any of that? It wasn't like him at all.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I woke up with a start in a bed that wasn't mine. The dream felt so real and scary that it was fake. Tom would never hurt me. He would never pull my hair. Tom is gentle and kind. Was.

I sat up and looked around. The room was a blue colour. There was a large window in front of the bed that showed the old streets of London. It was the first sleep I had since the angel attack. It was the first dream I had about Tom.

I admired the view of London from my bed. People passing the gates in old fashioned clothes. I realised that I had met the Queen. The Queen Victoria. And I was in The Buckingham Palace! I felt giddy before I felt guilty.

My family isn't with me. Neither is the Doctor or Jack. I sighed before getting up and walking to the door. I tried opening it but it was locked. I didn't want to draw attention to myself as that would mean the Queen would ask me questions again.

This gave me time to think.

I mentally brainstormed ideas.

The Doctor kidnapped me? No.

I fell into a time rift or something along those lines? No.

I woke up in the palace after sleepwalking? Definitely not.

Then I remembered Jack said something to me about an organisation that he worked for started by Queen Victoria. What was it called?

Something Wood.

LightWood? HardWood? ShadowWood? TouchWood?

Torchwood! That was it!

Queen Victoria started it to stop the Doctor and protect Earth from aliens.

I now had my story.

I was helping out on a mission and I was touched. Of course a mission with Torchwood so I would get a sympathy vote.

There was a jingle of keys coming towards my room. Then there was the sound of keys in the keyhole and the door opened.

A man in a suite came in followed by the Queen.

"Your majesty." I said in a calm voice

"Ah, you are feeling better. Good. Now. Tell me how you got here."

I coughed before exhaling and opening my mouth.

"Your Majesty, this may be hard to believe but I am from the year 2015. You see, I work for Torchwood and..."

"Torchwood? My oh my, dear girl. It is still around after 100 years? Please go on." The Queen said in fascination

"There were these creatures known as Weeping Angels. They send people back in time in order to feed themselves on their victim's lost time. I was attacked by one and I ended up here." I said

The Queen studied me before a smile crept onto her mouth.

"Well, my girl. I cannot throw you out onto the streets, that would be cruel, especially to one who was protecting Earth for the greater good."

I felt a bit guilty for lying. Then again, it's better than having my windpipe snapped by a rope or being locked in a room where members of the public can jeer at me.

"However, my girl, I cannot have you stay here as I am much too busy to look after you myself and I wouldn't want you to go into an army full of men. I shall contact a loyal acquaintance of mine and see if they can look after you." The Queen said

My eyes widened. She bought my Torchwood story! Now I was safe. Thank God.

"Though I must ask, how were you able to get into Torchwood as a female?" The Queen asked

I thought for a bit. Then I came up with a cool lie.

"My father was a member and wanted me to join." Was my reply

"Oh. Well, good on him and well done for being able to get into Torchwood as a girl. You must be very proud of yourself."

I was proud of my lie. It was going to keep me safe.

Though there was a niggling feeling about who this acquaintance was. Was she going to tell them the lie I had told her?

The Queen had left my room. I felt really guilty about the lie I had told the Queen. She spoke to me as if I were a brave woman, not some cowardly schoolgirl who told a lie out of fear of death.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The Queen had invited me to sup with her which meant that I had to have a bath and dress properly.

A maid came into my room and told me to follow her into the bathroom. So I did.

As I was walking to the bathroom, I noticed how pretty the hallways were decorated. There were pillars holding up the ceiling and a deep red carpet that was layered onto black and white tiles.

When we got to the bathroom, the maid asked me to take my clothes off and go into the bath.

I gulped. I've never really been comfortable with nudity. Even with Tom, I was easily embarrassed. So some stranger telling me to strip me of my clothing was something that I would be less than willing to do.

"I'd rather not." I said in the politest way possible.

"It is her Majesty's orders for you to bathe."

The bath was filled with bubbles and looked inviting. In all honesty, all the sweating I had done earlier had cooled which made me freeze. The bath also looked warm as there was steam coming from the surface of the water.

The maid sighed.

"I'll turn away while you undress, is that any better?" She asked

I bit my lip. Why did she have to wash me? Was I not capable of that on my own?

"Please, miss. Her Majesty will be angry with me if I do not follow orders." The maid almost pleaded

I sighed.

"P-please, look away." I said, finally giving up

"Yes, miss." The maid turned her back

I took off my clothes before edging myself into the bath.

The water was warm and relaxing, but it didn't make me less aware that I would be washed like a baby. I covered my breasts with my hands and I rigidly sat upright.

"I'll move these to the side, miss." Said the maid gesturing my clothes

"Thank you." I replied

The maid picked up the bundle of clothes and moved them to the side of the room into the sink.

After the maid had neatly sorted my clothes out, she came back to me. She got a cloth and started rubbing my back with it.

I squirmed a bit before relaxing. I wanted this over and done with.

"Miss, why did you wear your jewellery in the bath?" The maid asked

I only just noticed I had my locket from Tom on and my anaphylaxis bracelet (wasp stings and penicillin) still around my wrist.

"Oh, I forgot to take them off." I said

"Do you wish to take them off?" The maid asked

"No, thank you."

The maid continued making a circular motion on my back with the rag.

My mind would trail off for a bit. Most of the daydreams consisted of the angels and Jack and the Doctor. I wondered if the Doctor and Jack were ok. Then my mind would find it's way back to some stranger scrubbing my back.

The maid went off and bought back a bottle of rum. I frowned before she poured a cup and tipped it onto my head. I guess there was no shampoo.

The maid massaged my head before tipping water onto my head.

"Miss, if you would please, stand up." Said the maid

I noticed the maid had her head turned and a towel out.

'Please don't dry me.' I thought

Then something hit me. An idea.

"Thank you. I will take it from here." I said as I took the towel and wrapped it around

"But her Majesty-" the maid started

"Asked you to wash me. I can dry myself." I replied feeling smart and relieved that she wouldn't have to see me nude.

"But she also asked me to dress you."

For the love of God!

"But I have taken the liberty of bringing in your underwear and dress. I shall turn my back while you change into your undergarments." Said the maid handing me what looked like a summer jumpsuit.

"Thank you." I said

I got out of the bath and made sure the maid wasn't looking before I dried myself off. When I had finished drying myself, I put on the underwear the maid had given me (with some difficulty as I didn't see the buttons and I had tried stepping into the underwear when it was too tight to pull up).

"Are you decent?" The maid asked with her back turned

"Yes." I replied while wrapping my hair into a towel turban.

The maid turned around holding something in her hands. I forgot how deadly Victorian fashion could be until I noticed the death trap in her hands.

Of course, corsets aren't that dangerous if they are tied loosely, however, when they are tightly wrapped around the waist for a long period of time, they can cause all kinds of problems such as rib cracking, lung puncturing, internal bleeding to name a few.

The maid approached me with the corset in hand.

"If you would like to turn around, please." Said the maid

Not wanting to cause a scene, I obediently turned around. I felt the ridged object go around my waist. 'Not too bad.' I thought to myself. That was until the tugging began.

It was annoying at first. The best way to describe the feeling is that it feels like wearing a bra 4 bands too small but around the waist. I didn't feel too much pain until the maid started tugging like there was no tomorrow. I could feel my breath start to leave me as my lungs were being compressed against my ribs (at least that's what it felt like).

The maid gave one last almighty tug before tying the corset securely. Jeez Louise, I couldn't breathe properly.

"Does that feel alright, miss, or would you like me to tighten it?" The maid asked

Tighten? Was this woman out to kill me?

I took as much air as I could into my lungs before I could feel a tight sensation in my chest.

"Perhaps loosen it? I'm not used to corsets." I said in a breathy manner

"Of course." Said the maid as she untied the corset strings and loosened it. Much better.

The maid took off the towel on my head and went over to the side of the bathroom and came back with a midnight blue material folded over her arms. I had a feeling that was my dress for tonight.

The maid pulled the dress over my head and buttoned it up at the back. The maid then patted my hair with the towel to get rid of excess water from the roots of my hair.

"Miss, if you don't mind me asking," the maid started

Oh God.

"Why is your face made up like a harlot? Also, miss, what were you wearing?"

I had a feeling the maid hadn't been informed of who I was. I bit my lip. I was out of lies.

"Ask Her Majesty." Was my reply before the maid led me back to my room.

"I must help with making supper. I assume you can remove your make up and make it more appealing. Good day." The maid then left the room.

'Good riddance.' I thought as I walked over to my bag that was to the side of my bed and opened it.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Flashback:

"Camping is fun." The Doctor said as he opened the TARDIS doors to what looked like a field surrounded by tall pine trees.

"Camping is the invention of the devil." I murmured as I tried to stuff a first aid kit into the bag.

The Doctor didn't hear me and was obviously in his fantasy world and banging on about camping.

"How can you both not like camping?" The Doctor asked looking at Jack and I struggling with the first aid kit.

"I mean there's the smell of the outdoors, the fact that only a thin sheet of material stops you from being completely outdoors and being with nature. Come on guys, lighten up!" The Doctor said as he danced around the control room like a loon.

"Then you go to a music festival and have your tent get flooded in the middle of the night." I whispered to Jack who giggled

"I heard that!" The Doctor yelled as he stepped outside the TARDIS.

Once the Doctor was out of earshot, Jack ran over to the controls.

"What are you doing? We can't leave the Doctor here!" I yelled thinking that Jack was trying to escape the Doctor's camping trip.

"I wouldn't do that but now that you mention it..."

"Jack!"

"I was joking. Ah. Here it is!" Jack yelled as there was a sudden ripping sound from the control panel.

What was he playing at? I jumped up from my feeble attempt with the first aid kit to see what Jack was doing.

I saw that Jack had yanked a tube from the control panel and was tapping some buttons while holding the tube in the other hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Your problem with the first aid kit gave me an idea. The tube I'm holding helps the TARDIS look bigger on the inside and why the Earth doesn't shatter in two when the TARDIS lands. So if we can transfer the energy into a bag, for example, we could create one of the most useful bags ever made. Now, pass me your bag."

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Positive. Now get your bag and empty it." Jack ordered me

I grabbed my brown satchel (that I had used as a school bag) and handed it to Jack.

"What room do you hate the most?" Jack asked

Odd question.

"Why?" I asked

"Just answer it."

"The circus room I guess."

There was a room in the TARDIS that was set up like a circus for some very bizarre reason. I hated the room because of my irrational fear of clowns which I had to thank Stephen King for.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"I'm transferring the volume of the room into your bag in which case, the inside of your bag will be the same size."

"That's actually pretty cool." I said as Jack put the tube into my bag. Jack then pressed a button and pulled a lever and there was a crack that echoed through the room.

"That should do it. Put your stuff back in." Said Jack excitedly

I looked into my bag and saw that nothing had changed. I picked up all of the camping gear and started putting them in. Then I realised what was happening.

The bag was the same, the items inside seemed to stretch the inside of the bag so I could fit more in. I could even fit the first aid kit in!

"You are a genius, Jack!" I cried

Jack smiled one of his triumphant smiles.

"I try, Joey. I try. Anyway, I've been wanting to do that for years. I'm gonna do the same to my bag, so go pack some other stuff for just in case."

"Just incase what?" I asked suspiciously

"This is time travel, Joey. Anything can go wrong."

This sent a chill down my spine. I had never looked at traveling that way before.

"But the Doctor can keep us safe, right. I mean, he's the Doctor." I said

Jack looked up at me and started inching towards me. He put his face close to mine. Close enough to make me feel intimidated.

"There was a girl, not much older than you that thought that. Her name was Rose. Do you know what happened to her?" Jack was no longer smiling. I shook my head.

"She was saving the world from Darleks but she and the Doctor had to open the door to a different universe. She was then pulled into a different universe and she hasn't seen him since."

"I trust him nonetheless. We haven't been killed. We haven't been injured, badly."

"Yet."

This spooked me. Jack was serious about this and Jack being serious was not normal. This Rose girl was in a different universe because she was helping the Doctor. What if the same happened to me? What if I was pulled into a parallel universe because of the Doctor or even worse, what if I died because of him?

Then something in me snapped. Jack had implied that I was always a damsel in distress and I always needed help.

"You don't think I can save myself? You think I'm helpless? That I always need the Doctor or you to save me?" I shouted

Jack just blanked me. Anger rose up inside me.

"Fucking respond!" I yelled at him

Jack sighed deeply but took no notice in what is had said.

"Fine, be like that. I just think it's cowardly not to respond!"

Jack turned around to me.

"You wanna talk about being a coward? How about we mention how you ran away from home because you wanted to see the universe." Jack snapped

"What has seeing the universe got-"

"Let me rephrase that, running away from the death of your boyfriend because you were too scared to face up to what had happened!" Jack yelled

Tears prickled into my eyes.

"You bastard!" I yelled knowing every word he had said was true.

I stormed upstairs and into my room.

I now knew what I wanted. I wanted to go home and see everyone. My family, friends, Tom's grave.

Tom's name made me feel numb. How could I go off on a whim after he had died? I was selfish and stupid for doing that. I hadn't properly mourned him.

In a fit of rage with myself, I kicked my bedside table until I felt the adrenalin go away to be replaced by pain.

'I need to pack my stuff.' I thought to myself.

I packed things that came into my line of view. Clothes, food, a fire extinguisher, my phone charger, my epipens, text books, books, toiletries, the list goes on. I was like a machine. I wasn't feeling or thinking anything in particular.

On this last trip, I want to feel happy, or at least pretend to be happy.

I then heard my name being called. I walked slowly out of my room for the last time and down the stairs.

Jack went over to me once I was down the stairs and took both of my hands.

"Joey, I'm sorry if I scared you. It's just I'd hate to see you go the same way." He whispered

"I know. I've been thinking, After this, I'm going home. I'm homesick and I'm starting to miss everyone. I'm even missing my coursework and that's saying something." I said quietly

"Joey, I didn't mean-"

"No, you're right. This is dangerous and I shouldn't be here. I'm still in school for goodness sake. Just one last time am I going to do this."

"It's ok, Joey. Let's make this last time count."

Jack and I stepped outside the TARDIS hand in hand.

"Nothing like a spot of camping on a day like this!" The doctor exclaimed

"It's going to rain." Said Jack.

"How do you know?" I asked

"Look at the sky." Said Jack as he pointed to the sky.

end of flashback

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I took my toiletries bag out along with my makeup bag and sat on my floor with my mirror.

I pulled out some wet wipes and cleaned my face. I then put on some foundation and concealer before lightly lining my upper eyelid with brown pencil liner. I then put on a natural shade of pink on my lips. Just a natural look.

I then brushed my wet hair before tying it up in a bun.

There was then a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said

The maid from earlier came in.

"Her Majesty has told me to come and fetch you for dinner."

"Thank you." I replied while getting up from the floor.

This was going to be an interesting night.

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

AN:

Thank you so much for reading this chapter. I'm sorry if I'm slow at updating but I'm currently revising for GCSEs as well as doing the school performance of An Inspector Calls (I'm playing Sheila) so things are quite stressy at the moment.

Thank you so so SO much to the review from ronnieangell. This review really changed my view on Jo and really made me try and dig a bit deeper into her character, so thank you so much for that :).

Reviews, comments, criticisms are always handy. Suggestions are too.

Thanks again xxx


End file.
